


My Mother, the Rose

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Ellis isn't feeling very well.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	My Mother, the Rose

"Are you sure, mom? Can't we go another t-time?" 6 year old Ellis asked, his legs shaking. Elsa, his mother was behind him, arms securing him on the Nokk.  
  
"Ellis, you love charades, what happened?" She teased.  
  
"N-nothing, it's just... Um..." Ellis was unable to get words out of his mouth, "I wish mama could come with..."  
  
Elsa used one hand to pat her son's head, "Mama has duties to tend to back in the forest, sweetie. She'll come next game." Ellis sighed deeply. It's true, he loved playing charades, but this was the first night Honey couldn't attend, which greatly upset him.

The Nokk stopped at the palace doors, and mother and son climbed off. The doors opened, and out came Anna hugging her sister, "Ellis! Hello!" The queen's 9 year old daughter, Eva exclaimed, running forward to hug her cousin.  
  
"H-hi, Eva..." Ellis muttered.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked.

Ellis hugged Eva, "Nothing. See?"

But something was wrong..

\----  
  
Before the game of charades started, the extended family had dinner in the main hall, all except Ellis. A moment pass, and Elsa excused herself to find her son.  
  
She went towards Ellis' guest bedroom, and knocked gently, "Ellis? Are you feeling alright?"   
  
No reply.  
  
Elsa slowly opened the door to a crack, and peeked in, Ellis was nowhere, "Ellis? Your dinner's getting cold."  
  
She heard soft sobbing from inside of the room, she went in, closed the door, and headed to the closet, slowly opening the door, "Ellis, what are you doing in there?"  
  
The small white haired boy was hugging his knees, the scarf of his grandmother wrapped around his shoulders, tears streaming down his face and wetting his pants, "G-go.." He whispered.  
  
Elsa sat next to her son, "Nonsense, honey. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just being... Emotional..." Ellis groaned.  
  
"You're wearing your grandma's scarf." Elsa noted, "Something's biting at you. Please, tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't under-"  
  
"Ellis. Am I doing something wrong?" Elsa asked, "Is it because of mama?"  
  
"NO! It's..." Ellis ducked under the folds of the scarf, his eyes soaked, "It's not mama..." He held the scarf closer to him, "It's just... I'm not ready.."  
  
Elsa quirked her head, "Not ready for what my dear?"  
  
Ellis revealed his hand from under the scarf, sprinkles of snow and ice floating from his palm, "This."  
  
"Your ice powers?"   
  
"I'm not ready, mom... I stick out like a sore thumb in Northuldra.." Ellis said, "I can't protect the forest from danger when I'm too afraid to use my own powers. I desperately want to protect you, and mama, but every time I use my powers I... I get scared.. Scared that I'll harm someone.. I'm afraid I'll harm you."   
  
Elsa gently grasped her son's shoulders, and stared at his right iris which held the symbol of the Fifth Spirit, a mark passed down from her to her son, "Oh Ellis, you have no responsibility to bare. Not today, not soon, but much, much later. The safety of Northuldra and the forest is left in mine and the Spirits' hands. Be a kid, Ellis."  
  
"But what if something happens to the forest while we're gone? Mama is still there, we won't be there to protect her..." Ellis sniffed.  
  
"Mama will be okay." Elsa smiled, "The Spirits will protect her and our people if danger were to fall on the forest." She held out Ellis's hands, her own ice powers flowing from hers on his, "I was just like you when I was a child. For the longest time, I was afraid that one wrong step will harm your aunt Anna. This became my undoing, my paranoia got so horrible that I wasted my entire childhood locked away from her, unaware that my love for her was the thing I needed to control my ice."  
  
Elsa tightened the scarf around Ellis' neck, "Don't make the same mistake I've made. Have fun with your family, and friends instead of distancing yourself from them. You're still a child, enjoy it. One day, you will be passed on the responsibility of protecting the forest, by then, you'll have great control of your powers."  
  
"How do you know?" Ellis asked.  
  
"I'll teach you." Elsa smiled.  
  
"Mom, can I have a hug? A big one?"  
  
Elsa giggled, "Of course, come to mom, little one."  
  
Ellis wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist, and hugged her as tight as he could, Elsa did the same, "I'm getting so sleepy being in your arms.."  
  
"I'll be here once you wake, I'll even heat up your plate." Elsa replied.  
  
"I don't mind it being cold.." Ellis joked, half asleep, he smiled, the scarf acted as a warm blanket around his shoulder. Ellis lean against his mother's own shoulder, feeling her warmth and her familiar rosy scent that made him sleepier,"It doesn't bother me... Zzzzzz... My mom, the rose.. I love you so much... Zzzzz..."  
  
"I love you too, Ellis." Elsa smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Ellis, son of Elsa and Honeymaren...
> 
> How? I dunno! But since this is a magical world with talking snowmen, let's say Elsa and Honey... Magic up a child that has both of their genes. Ellis got Elsa's powers as he was born naturally.


End file.
